The Dead of Night
by BloodStarGeneral
Summary: Zombies..what disgusting Creatures. So quiet, yet so loud. How sickening, how deplorable. Why won't they just waste away? A world where zombies run amok, one with few survivors left, they will survive it, or die trying. SYOC OPEN, Pm For Form.
1. Pilot

**Hello everyone, it's me Lukas, AKA BloodStarGeneral.**

 **I'm here today with my new Project: The Dead of Night.**

 **It's my first Walking Dead Fic and I am really excited to be bringing it to you.**

 **Without Further Ado, Let's get this show on the road.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Real Fast, I don't wanna take up too much of your time, but I just need to state this before we start.**

 **I do not own the Walking Dead. I might watch the show, read the comics, and play the games, but I DO NOT own Walking Dead itself. The closest I get to that is my collection of DvDs and Merchandise.**

 **No, Walking Dead was created by the wonderful Robert Kirkland. The show is owned by AMC, and the Games are owned by Telltale and Square Enix.  
I own my characters and that is it. Are we clear? Great.**

* * *

 **The Dead of Night**

 **Chapter 1: Pilot**

 **Lee's POV**

Another quiet day in the forest.

If this was the old world, then this would be a blessing to me. I've never been a fan of crowds. I'd much prefer solitude. In the quiet, I could blissfully take in my surroundings and contemplate whatever I felt like. I could feel the rush of a slight breeze at my back, the texture of the terrain under my feet, the warmth of the afternoon sun. I could let my mind take me to worlds unknown and waiting to be explored. In a sense, that's what I'm doing now, because this is the new world.

And in this new world, silence comes at a price.

At any moment, one of "them" could come. It could make a lot of noise and attract more of "them". I could be surrounded and let with no choice but to fight. I might lose and be eaten. Even worse, I might turn into one of "them".

I can't let my guard down. Doing so would leave me vulnerable to an attack. While I might feel a bit more at ease in the silence, I'm still as vigilant as always.

I have been circling around a steep hill in the mountains for quite some time now. If I said I knew where I was going, I'd be lying. I don't really have a goal in any of this. Survival is my only priority right now. Food, water, shelter. That's all I need. Luckily, I have enough food and water to last for a while. What I'm looking for is a shelter. In the beginning of my travels, I would stay in a house-any house-that didn't have anyone living in it. As I moved further through the forest, houses became harder and harder to find. I relied on makeshift shelters. At first, I built flimsy barriers against the elements, but with practice, I became able to make a decent place to sleep. Still, I look for abandoned houses and stay in them every chance I get. the extra protection is worth it.

I noticed a hillock that had less foliage and more grass than usual. So I decided to investigate. Sure enough, I found a trail which turned out to be a driveway. I followed it up. At the top of the hill was a small cottage. I breathe a sigh of relief. _I don't have to sleep under the stars tonight, I guess,_ I think to myself.

The cottage was more astounding than I had realized. It had running water, courtesy of a well pump in the backyard. It had electricity, courtesy of a few solar panels on the roof. I was ecstatic. I hadn't had a warm shower or used a stove in months. I quickly checked the surrounding areas. No immediate signs of life. After that quick check-up, I try the back door made of glass. Of course, it's locked. Fortunately, I have a handy dandy baseball bat to get through these situations. I break the glass just enough to fit my hand in, being extra cautious about not getting cut. I can't afford to get an infection.

Inside the house was a treasure trove for a survivalist. Medical supplies, canned goods, not to mention air conditioning and a bed to sleep in. I take off my backpack and relax for a bit. My restlessness gets the best of me, though. I rummage through the place, looking for everything I would need for another trek. I took at least three hours just gathering up supplies. By then, the sun was about to set. I decided to stay at the cottage for the night. I mean, who wouldn't?

I cook a dinner-a quick pasta. While it was cooking, I decided to do some hygienic touchups. I cut my too-long hair to a much more manageable shoulder length. I use a hair tie to pick up the rest. I'll need that. I put my filthy clothes in the wash. I also shave, making sure not to cut myself. I found a women's razor to do just the thing; you can't be picky in times like these. After I eat, I take a nice, long, hot shower. I let the water cascade all over me, taking in all the warmth I can handle for as long as I can handle.

Finally, I decide to spoil myself and look for some nightwear to sleep in. I look in every closet. Eventually, I find a loose-fitting T-shirt and some shorts to slip into. I go back to the laundry room to get my now-dry clothes (after I threw it in the dryer shortly after finishing dinner) and put them on the floor near the bed I decide to sleep in.

Before I go to sleep, I write in my journal. I keep it to follow the passage of time, to fend off boredom, but mostly just to keep myself sane. I haven't talked to another human for so long. For once, I want to hear something that's not a guttural scream or a growl.

The passage reads thus:

 _Day 194: Today I found a cottage nestled in the woods. It is a dream come true. Running water, plenty of food, medical supplies, electricity, all the amenities of the old world. I'm seriously thinking of staying here for a bit longer than my usual stops. It's not like I'm in a rush or anything. I haven't seen one of "them" in over a week as well. It seems like luck is on my side this week. I hope my lucky streak continues._

When I get finished writing, I turn off the lamp that was on the desk I was writing on. The world goes dark around me. I jump into bed, letting the sheets envelop me in their comfort. If anyone was around to see me, they'd probably see a shit-eating grin on my face. I was happy. I could feel much more relaxed than I had been in a while. No walking corpses, no loud animals, no worries.

If only it were ever that easy...

 **Delilah's POV  
**

I was clearing out my zombie traps when I heard it. A loud crash of breaking glass from the direction of my current base. _Well shit,_ I thought. I flinched as I mentally berated myself for the language.

 _Words like that should never come out of your mouth, young lady! Where did you even learn that?_ That's what Mum would say if she was here.

I sneaked back to base, praying that it was a zombie. Them, I could deal with. Survivors were the real trouble. And of course it was one of them. _Shiiiiiiiiit. He's got all my supplies!_ I thought as I spied on him through the windows. He didn't notice me, but that was normal. I had survived by being unnoticeable, before and after the zombies. Especially after. As a little twelve-year old girl I certainly wasn't getting by on charity, since that was only reserved for useful survivors, so I had to be good at running and hiding.

The guy was going to sleep, thankfully. _I suppose I could just sneak in, take what I can, and sneak out, but... I've spent a long time making this place safer, damn it! He's probably not even going to stay, so why should I let him drive me out?_ With strengthened resolved, I slipped in through the broken back door, making a mental note to patch that up later. I sneaked into the room he was in, my room, and did my best to loom over him with my minimal stature. For a second, I considered just hitting him over the head as hard as I could with my bat, but it was only a light aluminum kid's thing, not really a prime one-shot weapon. And I definitely couldn't take him in a fight. _Maybe I could try to trick him with the 'sweet kid' act? Nah, that'll just make me look weak and useless._

Finally, I decided to just wing it. "Hey, Jerk face," I said, poking him with the bat. Not the best or most intimidating start, but it would do.

 **Lee's POV**

I was startled when I felt something nudging me...is what I'd like to say, but I never managed to fall asleep before I heard a jostling at the glass door. I lay in the bed motionless, hoping that my enemy wouldn't be trying to kill me automatically. I mean, whoever lived in a place will all these technologically-advanced systems must know how to reason with others, right?

The person came into the bedroom almost instantly. I peeked my head out just enough to see who it was. I almost laughed out loud when I saw who it was. Good thing I didn't. I don't think she would've liked me much. Her bespectacled face revealed a countenance of someone trying to look as intimidation as possible. Needless to say, it didn't work. She looked like a pre-teen, 14 years old at the most. She was wearing all black, I guess to conceal herself in the night. _Pretty smart,_ I noted. _Maybe she could be of use. That is, unless she wants to kill me._

"Hey, Jerk face," she said nonchalantly.  
"Who, me?" I answered back just as nonchalantly.  
She gave me a look of pure annoyance. "Would you please leave?"

I was about to retort when a large peal of thunder went off. Following immediately was what seemed to be quite the rainstorm. I jumped off the bed and ran toward the nearest utility closet. I moved too fast and abruptly for the girl to stop me. She needn't worry, though. I wasn't about to do anything hasty.

"What do you think you're doing?" She rasped through gritted teeth.  
"Fixing your door. I broke it, and now it's going to get all rainy."

I found a roll of duct tape and headed toward the door. The girl tapped me on the shin- a bit jarring. I grimaced, then turned around to face her.

"What the hell? You're not even going to explain why the fuck you're here?" She spoke, then turned red with embarrassment. She must've realized what she said. She must've also been taught not to use those words. It was really, really hard to take her seriously this way. Because of that, I ignored her and started taping up the hole. But before she started to take batting practice with me, I started up a conversation:

"How long have you been here?"  
"Why would you want to know?"  
I asked something else. "Are you all alone?"  
"Why do you care?"  
"Well, it's not safe to be alone. At least, not in the world we live in now."  
"I can handle myself. Besides, you're all alone, too."  
"That I am. But I'm a grown-up. I can man-"  
"Shut up!" She yelled while simultaneously hitting me over the head with the baseball bat. I groaned with pain. "Stop treating me like a kid! Take me seriously!"

"Fine, fine." I said, trying to keep my composure through the pain. Damn, she hit me hard. "How about this? How about you come with me? Yeah, you have this nice place, but wouldn't you want to feel safer by having someone around who has your back. You've managed so far, but you're going to run out of places to scavenge through. Trust me, there's not that many houses in this area. What do you say? You want to come with me?"

The pitter-patter of the rain was the only thing keeping the room from being totally silent. She seemed to be in deep thought. She _was_ taking this seriously. After all, any decision made in these times could mean life or death. I waited patiently for her answer, building a contingency in my head. I've been fine on my own, but I don't know if she could do the same. Maybe I was just lonely from not seeing another human being in so long.

The rain made this situation particularly tense. I couldn't shake the foreboding sense of danger heading our way...

 **Delilah's POV:**

"What do you say? You want to come with me?"

 _This guy... must be a total idiot. He's inviting a twelve-year old along with him? Sure,_ I _know I can be useful, but how could he know that? He can't._ I absentmindedly tapped the bat against my shin as I thought. _Still, having a big'un around may help out. And really, he's a pretty smart idiot to survive alone for so long. And to notice that I'm starting to run low on places to loot._

"Yeah, okay!" I said with a big smile. If I was going to travel with him, I may as well start getting him to like me, and that started with being _adorable_. I was a master at the adorable act, not that it had helped when no-one was willing to take in a 'dead weight' like me.

I practically skipped back to my room, stopping a few times to gather up some cleverly hidden supplies that the guy had missed. _Oh yeah, I never got his name!_ I realized as I packed my backpack and the spare. I put most of the food and medical supplies in my back, as well as some of the tools I had found (not that I knew what they were called or what they did) and a change of clothes. In the other bag I put the rest of the tools, food, and medical supplies. They were pretty heavy, but it wasn't too bad. I checked that I could quickly dump the bag off my back, just in case there was and emergency, before I headed back to my ally.

"My name's Delilah! What's yours, mister?" I asked.

 **Lee's POV:**

I didn't really know what got into me when I asked her to join me on my travels. I was always a loner by nature. Keeping to myself was never hard for me to do. While I did have friends, I never really interacted with them in any meaningful way. Of course, if I ever needed anything or didn't know how to do something, I could call on them to help. So asking a little girl-one who looks like she couldn't last thirty minutes-to join me was insane.

Even more insane was the fact the she gladly accepted my offer. While the thing about the supplies was true (I took most of the supplies I assumed would be in her area), I had no idea why she would leave a place with electricity and all the comforts of the old world. Hell, even I wanted to stay for longer than I usually stay at any one place. Well, it's our loss, I guess.

Well, I could also look at it another way: she had managed to survive alone for some time now, surviving off of whatever she could find. There had to be _something_ she could be useful for. At the very least, if we ever encountered a group of insane cannibals up in these mountains, I would have a good bargaining chip.

The future bargaining chip gleefully packed up everything she could into a medium-sized duffel bag. Apparently, there were a few key items I didn't check for or find. After a few minutes of rummaging around, she came back to the glass door, where I stood watching the rain.

"My name's Delilah! What's yours, mister?" She asked.  
"The name's Lee."  
"Cool name."  
"I know." Actually, my full first name is Ashley, but that confuses people and doesn't sound as cool. She doesn't have to know that, though.

"Well, are we going to go?" She asked.  
"You want to go out in _this_ weather?" I pointed out the glass door, where a torrent of rain pounded down. "And at night, no less?"  
"Good point. Should we go to sleep?"  
"Probably. You go to sleep first. I'll keep watch."  
"Watch for what?"  
"Them." A quick nod. She understood what that meant.  
"Oh. OK!"

And with that, she was gone. After a few minutes of running water and sloshing, the house was quiet. Delilah seemed way too eager to leave. I didn't know what that was about, but that wasn't what was bothering me. It was the outside. The weather was bad, and I had a feeling that someone-or something-was coming this way. And now I had to watch over a preteen. This was going to be a long night. I kicked my feet up on a chair and watched as droplets of water raced down the glass door. Needed to be comfortable, after all.

 **End Chapter 1**

* * *

 **That is where I am leaving it for now, I hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **Now real Quickly, I am opening this up to OC's. If you would like to submit one please PM me and I shall send you the form, the rules, and answer any questions you may have.**

 **This saves me having to deal with OC Apps in the Review Section. (Which is just the worst.)**

 **So, Like I said, PM me and we will go from there.**

 **Anyway, I have some more writing to do, so I should probably get to that. Don't want to leave you guys hanging for too long, ya know. XD**

 **Leave a Comment and Like this story if you can, there is sure to be more zombie action on the way.**

 **Ciao.**


	2. Alone in the Dark

**Welcome my friends to Chapter 2 of The Dead of Night.**

 **I had this bad boy finished the same day as chapter 1, so I thought I would update it now. (I didn't want to update the same day, not much sense there in my book. Rather space it out then put it all out at once, ya know what I mean.)**

 **Just to let you know though, I usually don't have chapters out this fast, so don't go expecting chapters to be spit out like this in the future. I usually update every other week.**

 **Although, since Christmas Is only a little over a week away, I am not going to really be writing at all until after New Year's Day. I like to spend my holidays focusing only on family, you know, so Chapter 3 will most likely be updated on that weekend. (Unless I want to surprise you with a cool Christmas Present.)**

 **Also, thank you guys for the OC's so far, I've gotten a few sent in already and am waiting for a few people to submit there Form as well. The Registration is still open, and to be honest will stay open for at awhile. I always love seeing people's OC's, so later in the story like 10-20 chapters from now I get an OC that fits right, I might still put it in. That's just who I am.**

 **Anyway, I'm rambling now. Let's just get to the chapter already. I know that's what all you guys want.**

 **Let's Get This Show On The Road!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Real Fast, I don't want to take up too much of your time, but I just need to state this before we start.**

 **I do not own the Walking Dead. I might watch the show, read the comics, and play the games, but I DO NOT own Walking Dead itself. The closest I get to that is my collection of DvDs and Merchandise.**

 **No, Walking Dead was created by the wonderful Robert Kirkland. The show is owned by AMC, and the Games are owned by Telltale and Square Enix.**  
 **I own my characters and that is it. Are we clear? Great.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2. Alone in the Dark.**

* * *

 **?'s POV** :

"It's raining …"

Outside, rain pattered against the window.

"It's pouring …"

A flash of light lit the halls, followed by a thunder crash.

"The old man is snoring …"

My shoes clacked and scratched against the floor.

"He bumped his head …"

Bodies hit the ground with a faint thump.

"And went to bed …"

The zombie remained motionless on the ground.

"And didn't wake up in the morning ..."  
 _  
* SLICE *_

The Zombie lay there motionless, a huge gash cut across his head signaling his death. A smirk crossing over my face as I sheathe it back into its casing on my back

"Oh these zombies are growing weaker as the days go by, how unfortunate."

Without another word, I slid the door open and stepped over the fallen bodies as I left. Off to find somewhere to sleep for the night.

The days have been going by at an alarming rate now, and it is safe to say that there aren't that many more survivors out there anymore. Case in point, it has been about 3 weeks since i have seen any other survivors out there, it's a shame really.

I sigh and make my way towards the mountains, hoping to find some form of shelter.

The sounds of pouring rain can be heard echoing throughout the mountain, falling off of trees and ricocheting off of rocks.

"It's almost calming really..." He starts, the rain drenching him more with every second that passes. "What a shame that this is the closest thing we get to silence around here, What a grave world we live in, one where true silence doesn't exist...how pitiful."

The feeling of the cold water hitting him was the only thing helping him to stay awake ... he was tired ... he hadn't gotten a good night's rest in a while, he needed it.

He finds a lone trail around the base of the hill and decides to follow it up, noticing the small cottage, the rain cascading down the side of it like a water fountain

"Perfect." I said with a sigh of relief. This should prove well for the night. I'll need to set up my normal traps and safety precautions. I just hope the inside is secure.

I slowly unsheathe my sword from its hilt and make my way up to the door, resting my ear against it lightly to hear for any sounds.

For a second it seems as though it is secure, no sounds but the sounds of the rain.

I reach for the doorknob and freeze...

 _*_ _RUSTLE RUSTLE *_

A sound of movement overlaps the sound of the rain and he slams the door open loudly. Quickly jumping into the room and running towards the nearest body he can decipher, the darkness shadowing over his face. Not for one second thinking that it may be another human being.

* * *

 **Delilah's POV**

I was on my way back to my room when I heard it. There was someone or something moving outside. I crept toward the front door, intending to use the peephole to see what it was, when the door burst open. Some sort of madman rushed in, taking a swing straight at my head.

I yelped, ducking just under the blade, then ran for my life. I was faster than the guy, thankfully, and managed to reach my room before him.

 _Damn it, Lee! Some watchman you are!_ I thought as I scrambled on top of the vanity.

Above me was a small, almost invisible trapdoor leading to the attic. I wrenched it open and jumped in, closing it behind me with a snap.

The attic was quite large, covering the entire top floor of the house. There was a window small enough to escape from, with one of those patio roofs just underneath it to break my fall. I smashed it and was about to run before I remembered that I wasn't by myself anymore. With a groan, I found a spot just above where Lee would be standing and banged out an SOS twice, loudly.

 _Here's hoping he got the message._

With that done, I squeezed myself into one of the small, dark, unnoticeable crevices between some of the usual attic junk and waited, listening.

* * *

 **Lee's POV  
**  
I was finally getting myself ready for bed, when I heard it.

123, 1, 2, 3, 123.

An SOS signal, but…why?

Guessing that it was Delilah up there I ran out into the living room, looking left and right for the possible intruder. After a second, I noticed the door, open with a giant gash set in the wall behind it from the doorknob slamming into the wall.

I sit down for a second and try and gather my thoughts.

Well, I never expected someone to break through the front door. Thankfully, it seems like Delilah was spared from...wait, is that a _sword?_

I barely dodge the sword as the stranger lunged at me. The chair that I was sitting on was punctured by the stranger's large blade. I use this opportunity to knock him away from his weapon.

We have a short tussle on the ground. He grabs me by the collar of my loose-fitting shirt. I punch him in the face. He tries punching back. I eventually end the tussle by getting on top of him and pinning his arms down. I try talking reason to the person:

"Come on, man. I don't want to hurt you anymore." No response.  
"I'm about to let go of you. Don't do anything stupid, OK?" No response.

I bend backward, grabbing the chair with the sword still stuck in it. I use it to prop myself up. The stranger tries getting up as well. I decide that I need to put an end to this fight quickly before it gets out of hand. I pick the chair up off the ground and Swing it towards him.

* _Whack *_

A chair to the face incapacitates the stranger. Wasting no time, I find a roll of duct tape I used and tie up his arms. Then, after removing the sword from the chair, I place his unmoving body onto it, tying his legs with the remaining duct tape.

I never really was the kind for fighting. I could still feel my body shaking from the adrenaline rush. It gets me to thinking:

 _This guy may prove useful in a fight. Hopefully, we can win him over._

I find a place to put away the sword. I hide it under the bed I tried to sleep in before. I look around the house for a sign of Delilah. Nothing. Then I see a piece of string hanging from the ceiling. It leads to a darkened spot on the ceiling. An attic door.

"Hey, Delilah! I got the guy!" I yell, hoping she could hear me. "I'm going to ask him a few questions. You stay put, OK?"

I don't wait long enough for a response. I look for and eventually find my bat. I roll it over in my hands. Hopefully, the man comes to his senses before I have to use this.

I sit and wait for him to come to. At the very least, I might get some useful information out of him. Something, anything, about a semblance of the old world. The government. The military. A community. I haven't talked to anyone in so long. There _has_ to be something out there. We cannot be the only ones who haven't turned yet...

* * *

 **Delilah's POV**

I breathed a sigh of relief when I heard Lee. _He actually took the guy on. He took that guy on and won!_ I had kind of forgotten that people could fight.

I left my hiding spot, but stayed in the attic like I was told. I had seen enough zombie shows to know that the kid that doesn't do what they were told... well, they didn't get killed off, because TV shows weren't allowed to do that, but everyone on the internet certainly wanted them to die.

I grabbed my bat and looked around for my bag of supplies, before remembering that I had dropped it instinctively when that guy burst in.

 _Eh, that was the plan. Although, if I do that with survivors then they'll just steal all my stuff. Definitely works better with zombies, 'cause they just ignore bags and stuff so I can go back and grab it later._

I moved over to the spot right above where I had heard the fight end, hoping Lee would interrogate the guy there so I could listen in.

 _I wonder what you have to say for yourself, Mr. Madman._

* * *

 **?'s POV:**

I was aware of three things when I finally came to.

The first that it felt like a concussion was starting to make itself present – in fact, it feels kind of like my head is being squeezed to death.

 _Great, I hope the migraines weren't back._

The second was that my mask was no longer covering my face, revealing my face to them. My choppy Bronze hair resting right above my dark piercing green eyes.

And the third that it seems as though my weapons are gone, probably stripped off of me at some point.

 _So I am cold, tied up, and Defenseless. This should prove to be very interesting..._

"And finally, the lunatic awakes."

I looked up at the sound of someone's voice and squinted in the darkness. I found him sat across the other side of the table, defenseless (Or so it seemed) sitting down on a chair with his arms folded, his eyes locked on me. He smiled at me and asked me how I was doing.

Before I thought about anything like that I asked him, "Where are my weapons?"

He waved behind him where I saw my sword and my backpack sitting in the far corner, not too far from me at least, they shouldn't be too hard to grab if need be.

"Don't even think about trying to get out of there, I will have no problem putting you back under if need be" The man explained with another wave of his hand. There was a high, screech-like sound from somewhere above me and I jumped even as he said, "And I believe you've met Delilah."

I looked at the small opening in the ceiling with a raised eyebrow. "Uh, yeah. Briefly. I think. I don't remember much of it."

The man snorted a hollow laugh. "I'm not surprised, given how out of it you were. You're lucky she didn't sustain any injuries, otherwise you'd be in a lot more trouble right now."

I shrugged with one side more than the other. "I'm guessing you would like some form of an explanation."

His face took on more of a serious form as he nodded "Yeah that would be wise. By the way, my name is Lee. Maybe you'll feel a little more inclined to talk if we knew each other first."

I sighed, shaking my head "I'm Dorian."

He Smirked. "Well, Dorian, why don't you answer me a few questions."

This was sure to be a very interesting night. How fun.

 **Lee's POV:**

My serious act was pretty convincing. It needed to be, in order to get the answers I was looking for. I really didn't want to hurt the guy, seeing as he might be of use to us. However, it wasn't out of my moral domain to hurt people for my own personal gain. There were so many questions I needed answered, so I started with the most obvious one:

"First question: why did you attack us?"

The man named Dorian looked away quickly, then answered "I thought you might be zombies."

I looked at him quizzically. "Then why didn't you stop when I tried talking to you?"

"I couldn't hear you over the sound of the rain."

"Right..."

No, not right. This guy sounded all sorts of suspicious.

"Alright, then. Where'd you get the sword?"

"I'm not obligated to tell you that." Dorian responded.

"Look, Dorian, I get it, you're uncomfortable right now," I say, reaching for the bat laying behind me. "But not answering my questions isn't going to get you out of this mess. So start answering my questions," I growl while displaying the bat, "before I have to play dirty." I press my weight on the bat, both hands on the handle.

Beads of sweat gathered on Dorian's forehead. He knew how dire the situation was.

"Have you seen any survivors recently?"

"Not in three weeks." He answered with a straight face

"Hey, you _can_ answer questions reasonably. Where were they?" I asked

"In a small cottage like this one 30 kilos south of here. Oh, and you asked a question I felt comfortable answering." He smirked as he said this. I let it slide; he was giving good information.

"You have any idea if they are still alive?"

"Unfortunately, no. I haven't been back that way in a while now."

"I see. How does the south look? North of here is pretty desolate. Lots of "them", not a lot of anything else."

"About the same, it seems. It's a shame."

"Indeed it is."

I paused, thinking of another question. I snapped my fingers as one came to mind.

"Are you looking for survivors?"

"You could say that."

"What for?"

"To be honest, I'm not exactly sure. It's been so long since I've even seen a human that I kind of lost track of my mission."

"OK then. It's been five months since I've last seen humans. Of course, I was trying to avoid any highly populated areas."

I wasn't sure if I believed him, but it was all I had to go on. I asked him if he would be willing to come with us when the rain subsided. He said yes, but not without trepidation. I gave him a wary look. After a few minutes, I had run out of things to say. I was tired and wanted sleep. I called out to Delilah to see if she was still awake. She responded, and I told her she could sleep now, if she wanted to. I walked back to the room with the comfy bed, my bat still in hand.

"Hey, what about me? Can you untie me now?" Dorian called out in the dark.

"Not yet. I don't trust you completely."

I came over to him and put the chair he was taped to on the ground. "Hope that makes you more comfortable," I say between yawns. He scowled at me, but I was in no mood to respond to it. I was beat. After I brush my teeth, I quickly jump into bed.

We'll have to see if this person is trustworthy before we do anything with him. I don't have to keep my promise if he doesn't prove to be true. If he is lying, I guess living the rest of his days tied to a chair will have to do for him.

 **END CHAPTER 2**

* * *

 **Yep, a nice small little chapter to keep you guys occupied for now, I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Please remember to like this story and to review as well. I love to hear what you guys might have to say about the story and the characters.**

 **And remember, the SYOC is still open, so if you have not sent in an OC yet, go ahead and do. I'd love to see them. PM me and I will send you the form.**

 **Also, if you want to talk at all, hit me up anytime through PM or at my Skype at BloodStarGeneral.**

 **Until then guys.**

 **Ciao.**


	3. Trust

**Welcome, welcome to the third chapter of The Dead of Night**

 **How was everyone's Christmas, did you all get what you wanted? Something cool or shiny maybe?**

 **No, well shit. I'm sorry to hear about that man. Well, Better luck next year.**

 **Although, If it makes you feel any better, I didn't get anything at all this Christmas, so hopefully you did better than me. (there probably is no comparrison though, my Christmas blew, and i mean BLEW)**

 **But, at least a new year is approaching us now. Pretty quickly too. It doesn't feel like it's almost New Years. (the weather sure doesn't help. It's was 70 Degrees on Christmas, and i live in Baltimore. C'mon Weather! I want snow)**

 **Anyway, enough about holidays, as much as i would love to rant about them, you guys came here for something else.**

 **A New Chapter. XD**

 **Well, i'm just letting you guys know. This chapter is going to be a short one, i know it sn't much, but I just wanted to post a little something before the new year. You know, give you guys a late Christmas Present and a nice sendoff into 2016.**

 **That, and because soon I will be a little tied up with classes and what not. (Being a College student is fun isn't it. *Fake smile*)**

 **Anyway, I'm Rambling now, and i think you would rather be reading the story, then my jibber jabber.**

 **So, without further ado, please enjoy the next chapter**

 **Let's Get This Show on the Road!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Real Fast, I don't want to take up too much of your time, but I just need to state this before we start.**

 **I do not own the Walking Dead. I might watch the show, read the comics, and play the games, but I DO NOT own Walking Dead itself. The closest I get to that is my collection of DvDs and Merchandise.**

 **No, Walking Dead was created by the wonderful Robert Kirkland. The show is owned by AMC, and the Games are owned by Telltale and Square Enix.  
I own my characters and that is it. Are we clear? Great.**

* * *

 **The Dead of Night Chapter 3: Trust**

 **Delilah's POV**

I crawled out of the attic, quietly going over to the new guy, Dorian.

"Hey," I said. "So you're comin' with us then? I'd say you'd be more use in a fight than Lee, but he _did_ just beat you."

His only response was a growl.

I laughed. "Real threatening. Except the zomb's do that all the time, and they haven't got me yet."

"What do you want, kid?" he sighed.

"Just lookin'. And, I wanted to know why you really attacked us. Did you really think we were zombies? And remember, if you answer right, I may be able to get you more comfortable lodgings," I said, stopping myself from nervously wringing my hands. This was no time to show weakness.

He thought for a second, then said, "Bite me."

I chuckled. "I guess that's as good an answer as any," I said, grabbing his backpack and sword from the corner. "Maybe I'll take this with me for now. Can't trust someone if you don't know their motives, can you?"

I took the supplies to my most secret hiding spot in one of the walls, one of the ones Lee didn't find. Sliding the wall panel back in place, I let myself relax for just a second. Despite my tough act, his words did sting a little. With a sigh, I headed back to my room. Of course, Lee was already asleep in _my_ bed.

 _Well, if he's asleep then I can't sleep, can I? I played dumb, but even I know how important keeping watch is!_

I head back to the room we were keeping Lukas in. "Looks like I'll be keeping you company for now. Maybe we can start over. So, I'm sorry for being a jerk back there, and let's not try to kill each other. Okay?"

 **Dorian's POV**

"I'm sorry for being a jerk back there, and let's not try to kill each other. Okay?"

I stared at her blankly, not really knowing how to answer. She was...trying to be nice to me.

I knew a good deal of things in my life. It may sound a bit arrogant, but I know it's true. There were a number of ways I knew how to kill a zombies, to survive on my own and even to use and maintain a number of weapons.

Yet none of that helped me deal with the situation I found myself in.

Human Compassion, in a day such as this something even remotely close to this would be out of the question, way smarter to be on your own then with other people who could easily turn on you at a moment's notice.

So then, why am I sitting here questioning it, when facts should prove for me to say no in this situation.

I...I don't know what to say.

So I just continue to stare at her, trying to read her motives. Not really knowing how to respond.

 **Delilah's POV**

I smiled at his shock. On the outside it looked like a kind smile, of course, but inside it was a little bit smug. I did mean what I said about starting over, but I still remembered the glint of that sword as it swung down at me, and I wouldn't be forgetting it for a long time. I hadn't felt fear like that since before the apocalypse.

Why was that? I had never been scared of dying during the apocalypse before. Despite my determination to survive, in the back of my mind it had always felt inevitable. I ran and hid automatically when I was being chased, or when a group of survivors dubbed me 'dead weight' and tried to make that title a bit too literal for my tastes.

It was a quiet night, even on the zombie's side of things. Usually one or two got past my traps and started banging on the walls, and usually more survivors just made things worse, but maybe my new allies had cleared out the surrounding mob just enough for us to get some sleep. Not that I needed it, of course. I had experience missing sleep just to keep watch, so it didn't bother me.

The sun started to rise, finally. Night was always boring when everyone else was asleep. I gently woke up Dorian. "I'm going to go wake up Lee and try to convince him to untie you, okay?" I said, getting up to do just that. Lee was still in my room, but had rolled off the bed at some point

"Hey Lee," I whispered, shaking him awake. He woke up scrambling for his bat before realizing where he was.

"Hey, Delilah."

 **Lee's POV**

I hate being awakened, especially at night. The night conceals so many terrors. Many a night after the old world faded did I wake up to a blood-curdling cry, a growl, and a gunshot in the distance. I automatically reached for my bat, assuming the worst. I opened my eyes to find Delilah over me.

 _And here I thought I could finally relax..._

"Hey, Delilah."

"So, I think I may have gotten through to Dorian. We talked a bit last night. Or, I talked. And by a bit I mean a single sentence..." She paused, as if to think of something more convincing. "But that's not important!"

 _Yes, it is,_ I quipped to myself. I let her continue. "Basically, are we going to leave him tied up while we walk? Because that'll slow us down if we need to start running, so it's probably not a great idea."

I thought to myself a little. Then, after finding the words to say, started my rebuttal.

"That may be so, but I don't trust that man one bit. You heard me when I asked him why he was looking for survivors, right? For all we know, he could be _killing_ all the survivors he meets. I'd much rather walk with him tied up than run away from him."

"But-"

"No buts. We're keeping him tied up. Remember, though, that it's just a precaution. We can untie him at any time.  
Delilah gave me a glare, one that screamed "Don't fuck with me." She went over to my bedside and picked up my bat, and gripped on it tightly.

"I say, we untie him" her words dropping off with malice, such a way I never predicted from this little girl…I actually felt a bit frightened.

I Sweat Dropped "Actually, you know what? Maybe we can untie him. Give him a chance. In fact, that's the first thing we'll do in the morning. If he doesn't kill us-or better yet, tells us some more useful information-we'll keep him untied. If he's lucky, we might even give him his sword back. How does that sound?"

"Fine," Delilah huffed and dropped the bat. I knew she wouldn't be happy with the setup, but it was the only setup that I was comfortable with. I was alright with leaving a suspicious man tied up for the night. The only reason Delilah isn't in the same position is that she stopped trying to kill me with my bat. She might think that I'm some good guy trying to save as many people as possible, but I'm a little more...let's say, pragmatic, than she likes to believe.

Delilah turned and opened the bedroom door. With one foot out the door, she said, "Ya know, it's morning already. The sun's out, too." Her body was then enveloped in sunlight. I squinted and put a hand over my eyes to protect my eyes.

Amazingly, I had slept through the night. I assumed that I was awakened by Delilah in the middle of the night. I was used to having restless nights. This was the first time in a long time that I woke up with the sun.

After a good stretch, I immediately headed to the kitchen and proceeded to cook up a meal. I went all out with breakfast-pancakes, sausage, biscuits, and French toast. We wouldn't have a meal like this for a while. Everyone had their fill, including Dorian. As agreed, we had untied him. He ate silently while we discussed our plans.

"We should have this place as a base of operations!" Delilah exclaimed with a full mouth of pancakes.

"I guess we could," I answered. "But we still won't be back for a few days. 30 kilos is quite a walk through the mountains. And didn't your parents teach you not to talk with your mouth full?"

"Who cares?"

"I care."

"Whatever."

Turning the conversation elsewhere, I said to Dorian: "What are the chances of finding those survivors where you said they were?"  
"Very small."

"I see. Oh well." I noticed that our plates were empty. "Is everyone ready?"

"Not yet. I need to get my supplies." Delilah chirped.

With that, I took our plates and utensils and washed then. After drying them and placing them in a dish rack, I headed back to the room I slept in. There I found my bag, my bat, and my journal. The journal was still open, so I decided to write down a quick entry:

 _Day 195: Met two survivors last night. One tweenaged female named Delilah, one male of ambiguous age named Dorian. The male could be a threat. I fought with him last night, so I know he's capable of killing me. As to if he will, that remains to be seen. We are going to investigate Lukas' last known contact with other survivors. He says there is little chance of seeing them alive; I'm inclined to agree. Time will tell if I become another one of the fallen. I wish myself luck._

 **END CHAPTER 3**

* * *

 **Well that is chapter 3, again it's a short one, but like i said, I wanted to get something out before we go into the New Year. You can't expect a long ass chapter in such a short time frame, ya know what i mean? XD**

 **To let you guys know, I have received a few great OC's and will be announcing some of the first winners in the next chapter or two, so look out for them a well.**

 **Also, a few people Reviewed last chapter, so here are my responses.**

 **Responses to reviews:**

 _Kayla DeLana:_ _How long has the apocalypse been going on for in this story?_

 _Me: Well, tbh I can't give that away just yet, that actually ties in with the story and I don't want to spoil anything. Sorry buddy._

 _Headless Gummy Bear: Not sure about Dorian. He's super sketch. I feel like if we knew more about him though, he'd make a cool part of the group. I like his descriptors, like his choppy bronze hair and dark piercing green eyes. Can't wait for the next chapter! Update soon :)_

 _Me: Yeah, Dorian is a very…Interesting Character to write, I am going to have a lot of fun writing him. Also, I understand your suspicions, but Dorian s a little different then you might be leading on too, at least, in his own head._

 **Anyway, those were the reviews I got, if you review I'd be happy to respond to them right here.**

 **Well, I'm taking up too much time, I will see you all at the next chapter.**

 **From, your good friend Lukas.**

 **Ciao. XD**


End file.
